Like a dazzling diamond
by mapo-gu
Summary: dongwoo ceroboh, terburu-buru, dan tidak hati-hati. karena itulah, howon harus selalu didekat dongwoo untuk menjaganya.) howon x dongwoo (a.k.a yadong)


title: Like a dazzling diamond (I know we would last forever)

pairing: howon x dongwoo (they are so fluffy these days)

words count: 1,322

a/n: im sorry for mistakes since this is not edited. and howon instead hoya because i found his name cute lol

* * *

tinggal bersama jang dongwoo _ternyata_ sangatlah sederhana.

howon tidak pernah membayangkan bila ia bisa tinggal dengan tenang dengan seorang jang dongwoo. jang dongwoo yang terkenal ribut dan suka berbicara, mudah tertawa namun mudah menangis, sulit dibangunkan setelah tertidur, dan bicara terlalu cepat untuk dimengerti.

(mungkin howon telah terlalu lama (dan terlalu _nyaman_ ) tinggal bersama dongwoo hingga ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti apa yang pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu katakan.)

* * *

sejujurnya, dulu howon menolak untuk menerima dongwoo agar tinggal apartemennya. ia sempat berpikir bila sunggyu sudah gila karena hampir selama seminggu, ia terus menerus menyarakan dongwoo kepadanya. semua orang tau bila lee howon menyukai ketenangan dan lee howon membutuhkan ketenangan. sedangkan jang dongwoo adalah kebalikkan dari kata ketenangan.

namun pada akhirnya, howon setuju untuk berbagi apartemen bersama dongwoo. dan ia memiliki beberapa alasan mengapa ia setuju untuk tinggal bersama dongwoo yang sudah ia hindari sejak pertama kali ia masuk universitas.

pertama, karena kim sunggyu tidak pernah berhenti menghantui howon selama seminggu. kedua, karena howon butuh seseorang untuk membantunya membayar biaya apartemennya. ketiga, karena jang dongwoo adalah _jang dongwoo._

semua orang tau bilang dongwoo adalah orang yang baik, begitupula dengan howon. maka ketika sunggyu (dengan terang-terangan) berkata bila howon tidak ingin tinggal bersama dengan dongwoo, pemuda yang selalu tersenyum itu hanya menganggukkan kepala dan berkata 'tidak apa-apa'. howon yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena senyum yang dongwoo perlihatkan bukanlah senyum cerianya seperti biasa; namun senyum yang biasanya diperlihatkan oleh perempuan-perempuan yang pernah howon tolak.

howon tidak akan merasa semakin bersalah bila dongwoo tidak terus-terusan terlihat muram. ia mulai jarang tertawa dan tersenyum, sekalipun ia tersenyum, senyumnya nampak suram dan sedih. orang-orang yang sudah terbiasa oleh sikap ceria dongwoo pun bertanya-tanya, dan sunggyu menyalahkan dirinya karena hal itu.

* * *

akhirnya, dengan hati yang cukup berat dan penuh pertimbangan, serta karena tiga alasan tersebut howon setuju untuk tinggal bersama dongwoo dan berbagi apartemen.

(dongwoo segera memindahkan semua barangnya ketika ia mendengar hal tersebut. dan barang dongwoo tidaklah sedikit.)

* * *

tinggal bersama jang dongwoo _memang_ sangatlah sederhana.

sekalipun dongwoo terlihat sangat hiperaktif dan semangat, namun sebenarnya ia adalah seseorang yang sangat sulit untuk bangun di pagi hari dan sangat malas. howon selalu bangun terlebih dahulu, lalu membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

(ia tidak tau sejak kapan kebiasaan itu dimulai. namun perlahan-lahan, bangun lebih pagi dan membuat sarapan menjadi salah satu hal yang aneh bila tidak ia lakukan.)

dongwoo sangat, sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan. howon sempat membelikannya beberapa jam alarm, namun ternyata suara beberapa jam alarm yang bunyu bersama masih sama sekali tidak berfungsi dan sia-sia. maka, setelah membuat sarapan howon akan membangunkan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu sendiri. anehnya, kini kamar dongwoo hanya digunakan ketika pemuda itu akan belajar. dongwoo sekarang telah menjadi teman se-apartemen dan juga sekamar howon. sejak kapan ia dan dongwoo tidur di kamar yang sama merupakan sesuatu yang bahkan bagi howon adalah misteri. semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa ia sadari. namun tidak berarti howon tidak menyukainya.

(ketika sedang tidur, dongwoo menjadi salah satu hal yang sangat howon sukai. wajah dongwoo yang tenang membuat howon merasa bersalah bila membangunkannya. karena itu howon akan mencium pipi tirus dongwoo berkali-kali dengan gemas hingga pemuda itu terbangun dari tidurnya.)

sarapan merupakan satu-satunya waktu dimana dongwoo dapat duduk dengan tenang dan tidak bersuara. efek setelah tidur memang membuat dongwoo menjadi sosok yang baru, dan howon cukup menyukainya. walaupun dongwoo yang banyak bicara menyenangkan, namun sebagai seorang yang menyukai dan membutuhkan ketenangan, dongwoo yang tenang juga menyenangkan. dongwoo akan menikmati sarapannya perlahan, begitupula dengan howon. terkadang mereka akan berbagi sekotak susu pisang (favorit dongwoo) bersama. mungkin dongwoo tidak pernah menyadarinya, tapi howon bukanlah seseorang yang makan dengan lambat, dan sebenarnya, howon menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak untuk memperhatikannya dibanding menikmati sarapannya.

(terkadang dongwoo yang ceroboh akan menyisakan sisa-sisa sarapan di bibirnya. howon akan tertawa dan membersihkan sisa-sisa tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. lalu dongwoo yang mengantuk dengan rambut berantakkan dan mata yang tidak sepenuhnya terbuka akan membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman lebar, yang membuat howon harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencium pemuda itu.

tapi ada hari dimana dongwoo sangatlah manis sehingga howon tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengecup ujung bibir pemuda itu.)

mereka akan berangkat menuju universitas bersama-sama. howon akan menggenggam tangan dongwoo dengan begitu saja, dan dongwoo juga nampak terlalu biasa. mereka berjalan kaki bersama-sama dengan dongwoo yang terus mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka yang saling bergandengan. seperti biasa, dongwoo akan fokus dengan sesuatu yang dianggapnya menarik sehingga mereka harus berhenti secara mendadak. bila hal itu sudah terjadi, howon akan diam-diam menempelkan bibirnya di hidung dongwoo, hingga pemuda itu menjadi merona sepenuhnya. lalu dongwoo akan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman howon dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru karena malu.

(terkadang dongwoo jengkel dan berkata, 'berhentilah melakukan hal itu!'. namun howon tidak pernah menganggapnya serius dan hanya tertawa, yang malah membuat dongwoo semakin merona.)

bila salah satu dari mereka harus pulang lebih malam dibandingkan biasanya, maka salah satu dari mereka akan menunggu yang lainnya agar mereka bisa pulang bersama. seperti ketika dongwoo mendapat materi tambahan hingga ia terpaksa harus pulang ketika matahari hampir terbenam. howon akan menunggu pemuda itu di depan kelasnya, entah berapa lamapun itu. dan ketika dongwoo keluar dari kelas lalu melihat howon masih menunggunya, ia akan tersenyum sangat lebar, yang dapat mengangkat semua rasa lelah yang howon rasakan sebelumnya.

(howon tidak pernah mengatakannya, namun baginya, senyum dongwoo bisa menerangkan senja yang hampir gelap itu dan menghangatkan hatinya.)

ketika mereka kembali, dongwoo yang lelah segera melemparkan dirinya ke sofa, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal sofa yang lembut. howon harus memaksa dongwoo beberapa kali untuk membersihkan dirinya, namun dongwoo bukanlah dongwoo bila tidak keras kepala. akhirnya, howon akan mendiamkan dongwoo selama beberapa menit sambil ia menyiapkam makan malam. dongwoo yang memang tidak suka diabaikan akan segera bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi.

(dongwoo akan menunggu howon yang berada di kamar mandi dengan duduk manis di depan meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh makan malam. howon memanglah bukan pemasak terbaik yang ia kenal, tapi baginya, hanya makanan howonlah yang tidak hanya membuat perutnya penuh, tapi juga hatinya.)

howon kembali, dan mereka menikmati makan malam yang dipenuhi oleh celotehan dongwoo. pemuda itu akan bercerita tentang apapun, dari hal apa yang ia lihat hingga hal yang ia anggap lucu. hampir semua isi dari percakapan itu tidaklah penting, namun howon akan mendengarkannya seolah dongwoo adalah profesor yang mengajar di universitasnya. dongwoo akan bercerita tentang kucing yang ia lihat, bunga jenis baru yang ia temukan, atau tentang sungjong yang akhirnya mendapatkan seorang kekasih bernama jiae (yang ternyata adalah adik sepupu myungsoo).

(makan malam usai, dongwoo akan mencuci piring ditemani oleh howon. sekalipun dongwoo lebih tua setahun dibandingnya, tapi sikap howon jauh lebih dewasa. dongwoo ceroboh, terburu-buru, dan tidak hati-hati. karena itulah, howon harus selalu didekat dongwoo untuk menjaganya.)

ketika hari sudah semakin gelap, dongwoo akan tertidur terlebih dahulu di tempat tidur howon. sosok dongwoo yang sedang tertidur selalu membuat hati howon terasa penuh dan hangat. terutama ketika ia melihat wajah kelelahan dongwoo yang nampak tenang dan nyaman. perlahan, howon berbaring di sebelah dongwoo, lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh dongwoo. ia akan meninggalkan beberapa ciuman pada wajah dongwoo dengan hati-hati, sekalipun ia sadar bila dongwoo tidak mungkin terbangun karena hal seperti itu.

suara dengkuran halus dongwoo memenuhi kamar howon (atau kamar _mereka_ ). setiap malam sebelum tidur, ia akan memperhatikan wajah dongwoo yang nampak tegas namun lembut. ia akan memainkan rambut coklat gelap dongwoo yang berwarna sama dengan bola mata pemuda itu. lalu dengan perlahan, ia akan mencium kening pemuda itu dengan lambat, seolah-olah ia memiliki seluruh waktu di dunia ini saat bersama dongwoo.

dongwoo yang mungkin merasakan sesuatu di wajahnya akan bergerak, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang howon. tanpa bersuara, howon tertawa karena tingkah dongwoo. rambut-rambut dongwoo menggelitik bibir dan dagu howon, namun hal itu malah membuat howon lebih muda untuk mencium kepala pemuda itu.

esok harinya, howon akan terbangun dengan sosok dongwoo yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. mau tak mau howon tersenyum, dan menjadi semakin yakin bila _bersama dengan dongwoo, ia memiliki seluruh waktu di dunia ini._

(tinggal bersama jang dongwoo merupakan salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah howon lakukan dalam hidupnya.)


End file.
